Separation Anxiety
by Chrys-DASL
Summary: DW receives her wish of getting tropical fish. The Read family expects her to be happy, but there's a huge problem: One of the fish has been separated from its family, at least according to 9 year old DW. With the help of Arthur's friends, she attempts to return the little guy to his home, but is the fish really lost? One-shot.


**Separation Anxiety**

DW had wanted a fish tank for about six months now. Ever since Emily's family purchased a pirate ship-themed aquarium, DW was desperate for fish of her own. Considering her last demand was for a Siberian tiger cub, the Reads knew this wish would be easier to grant, once they'd done the right research.

So after months of private reading, David and Jane had a list of requirements for the pet shop's personnel. They checked every detail thoroughly, and the day DW turned nine years old, she opened her bedroom door to find a small aquarium filled with beautiful fish.

David and Jane had bright smiles on their faces, but Arthur knew some kind of complaint would come up. Emily's tank was larger and had more tank. Arthur had seen her tank for himself and knew it was much better than this, more expensive too. He expected DW to compare the two and be disappointed.

But when DW's twisted, angry face turned towards them, her complaint was nothing they expected: "YOU SEPARATED THEIR FAMILY!" she screamed, sobbing heavily. She sank onto her bed out of breath, "That little green one...she...she...misses her mommy. How dare you!" DW choked.

"You have got to be kidding me," Arthur muttered. David agreed, but Jane was sympathetic. DW might be paranoid or something, but she was still Jane's oldest daughter, "Sweetie, I'm sure the pet shop wouldn't do something like that," she smiled.

But DW was serious. The little green fish hiding at the back of the tank was there because he was no longer with his family. The others would try to escape, she said, sobbing as she begged them to do something instead.

"We have to take him back!" DW demanded. Her parents insisted this was an impossible request to grant. DW was determined though and called to Arthur, "You have to tell your friend, Muffy! She'll be able to help us! I know she will!"

Arthur, now thirteen and moody, rolled his eyes. But the Read family was in turmoil, so he'd have to try.

Beryl was hiding at the back of the tank. Irving, an older fish taken from waters near Ireland, swam up to her. He smiled to her as Lightning, an energetic fish, swam in circles above them.

"You heard the girl, didn't you? She seemed to know about you, and she's going to try to get you back!" Irving exclaimed. Beryl sighed, a plume of bubbles escaping from her frown, "How could a little girl reunite me with my family? The ocean is huge. This is the first time I've been away from the coral we call home, but I know I'm far from there. They might not even know I'm gone!" she cried.

Lightning shot past her field of vision, "You'd be surprised, kid. I've heard of tales of fish like you—ha ha, tales!-Sorry," he blushed, "Anyway, I've heard of reunion stories that started just like yours."

"Did any have a fish who told her parents she didn't need them anymore? I said so many awful things that day, then that diver-," she stopped, moving deeper into the corner of the tank. Irving pulled Lightning away, "Look, that girl is going to help us, and we will get her home."

"I know," Lightning nodded, swimming in circles again. "I just wish we could her to believe that."

Arthur sat down at Muffy's lunch table nervously. Muffy eyed him as she took a bite of her salad. Sue Ellen was oblivious, her mind focused on a story from her summer travels to Europe. Muffy's eyes were on Arthur, who waited patiently for Sue Ellen to finish, or at least would have if Muffy didn't interrupt her.

"Arthur, you look stressed. What's going on?" Muffy asked. Arthur blushed softly and laughed, "Well, my sister needs to talk to you about something but it's crazy. She's crazy. I'll let you talk to her tonight. Do you have my number?"

"I do," she nodded, "but I want details first. Is she having a fashion crisis or a boy issue?" Muffy asked. Sue Ellen shook her head, "DW is too young for boys or fashion. This isn't more serious, is it?"

Arthur laughed, "No, it's about fish." He looked up, expecting them to laugh too, but their gazes were still serious, "Oh, you don't think it's silly?"

"No, not if she's wanting to talk to me. I can't really help her, but Brain and Fern are coming over to study tonight. We start at six. Bring your math homework and DW. We'll figure this out together. With my money, Brain's skills, and Fern's wittyness, we'll get it sorted out."

Arthur began to eat, shocked that his friends were on board with this insanity. If Muffy was willing to waste time on DW, he'd bring her. He just hoped things wouldn't get too crazy.

Arthur and DW entered the Crosswire mansion while Jane remained parked outside. She and Arthur doubted this would take long, but since it was after dinner and DW had a strict nightly schedule, she waited just to make sure.

Bailey led Arthur and DW through the winding hallways leading to Muffy's favorite study room. Arthur was used to the journey, but this was possibly DW's first time going this far into the mansion. Arthur expected her to eye the decorative paintings with awe, but her eyes remained on Bailey, a determined expression on her face. It only changed when Bailey opened the door. The television in the room was being used as a projector, and dozens of tropical fish covered the screen, including one that looked like DW's green fish.

"Oh, I knew you could help!" DW cried. Arthur sat down at the side of the room, an outside as the group expressed their findings. DW had posted pictures of her fish on her social media page. Brain used it as a reference point, and they already had a clear idea of where each fish was from.

Muffy and Brain wanted her to return them all, their research revealing the plight of tropical fishes. DW only wanted to return the one. The others didn't necessarily need to go home, but the little green one did.

To Arthur's surprise, Muffy agreed to use her father's resources to return the fish to the exact spot in the ocean where it may have come from, and she invited DW to go along with her. DW was thrilled. Arthur rolled his eyes, no longer knowing what to think about his sister or his friends.

Irving and Lightning swam up to Beryl. DW announced to them that she would be able to get Beryl home soon. She was excited, but Beryl remained in her corner of the tank, barely moving even as Lightning swam in fast, small circles around her.

"Your parents will be happy to see you. I know they will," Irving promised, but Beryl disagreed, "I said such mean things. They're probably happy I'm gone. I deserve to be stuck in this tank forever, sad and lonely. I wish you two would just leave me alone, the girl too."

Lightning stopped directly in front of her, "No can do, kid. All kids say mean things. They don't want to grow up the way their parents want them to. They think they can do it all themselves, so they push people away. The truth is, you know their way is best. You are sorry for what you said, and your parents forgive you because they love you. You and your parents are the same way, and I suggest you take up this girl's offer. It might not come up again."

Beryl knew Lightning was right. She was still nervous though. The ocean was a huge place. What if they dropped her out at the wrong spot? If she couldn't find shelter, she'd be eaten by another fish, or _worse_, whatever was worse than being eaten. Beryl was nervous, and the excitement of her tank mates and DW did nothing to fix that.

The helicopter dropped Muffy, DW, Millicent, and Jane into a deep part of the Pacific Ocean. It was spring break now, almost seven weeks since this ordeal began. Now these women were snorkeling with DW's little fish, returning her home in the ocean.

Only Muffy and DW wholeheartedly believed in this journey. Their mothers went along only to provide parental supervision, committing themselves to a scuba diving class, as well as a week-long stay on a tiny Pacific island to fulfill their daughters' wishes. Still, they did want the trip to be meaningful, no matter what the outcome.

They never expected the mission to confirm DW's delusion...

But it did.

As they reached an area of coral, Beryl began swimming wildly in her bag. As she did, two green fish with similar markings emerged from the reef. When Beryl was released from the bag, she swam directly towards them.

'We did it!' DW thought, and they had. The four of them swam back to the small barge that would pick them up. Millicent and Jane exchanged shocked glances. They couldn't believe everything had worked out for the best.

And when Jane told Arthur, he nearly fainted from shock. But he was happy DW was satisfied, if that would last.

~End

A/N: I know this isn't exactly "Finding Nemo," but the idea was similar, so I called it a crossover anyway. The theme is from my Infinite Arthur Theme List Challenge. PM me if you're interested.


End file.
